


888

by FlavoredMoon



Series: Walking in Figures of 8 [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Just some gals being pals :), Pining, Post-Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavoredMoon/pseuds/FlavoredMoon
Summary: Luz hated it. She hated how Amity’s back was bent forward and how her eyebrows drew shadows around her eyes. She hated how tight her hair tie looked against her head and how strands of it stuck out at strange angles, as if she hadn’t taken the time to fix it correctly.Luz thought back to the dance they had shared just hours earlier. Amity had been happy then, all smiles and joy. Not once had she stopped smiling.I want to see you smile like that again.OrLuz wishes the night had lasted just a little longer.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Walking in Figures of 8 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885732
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	888

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a fanfic over 500 words in years, so i apologize if some things are off. This is the first part of a possible 8 part series, Walking in Figures of 8. I already have ideas for most of the other 7, so at that point it's as simple as writing it at this point
> 
> Also, there's very little canon divergence in this fic, but in the next few, it will diverge right at this point
> 
> 888 - Cavetown

Luz idly watched Willow and Gus walk into the distance. Her fingers picked impatiently at her boots as she waited for King and Eda to finish up inside.

Tonight had been… Magical. Hectic, but wonderful all in the same. She experienced her first prom night Boiling Isles style! With monsters and magic! She got to dance and laugh with real actual friends the entire night.

Luz turned back to the school. She had only been going to Hexside for a short while, but she already knew she loved it. Back home wasn’t anything like here; she was excited to learn about everything, from magic spells to simple history. The school didn’t always enjoy her antics, but they put up with them more than her old school had. They let her explore and experiment to their own expense. She was grateful. 

Movement caught her eye to the left. She watched as a flash of green slipped into the treeline. Her feet moving forward before she could think. 

_Amity._

Luz stepped through the low brush. It was dark under the trees and she really didn’t want to trip on something. She spotted Amity’s dress behind a tree a few feet in front of her. The sound of pencil scratching paper filled the air.

She realizes that she had just followed somebody into the woods, a very obvious sign that the person wanted to be alone. As much as she was curious, Luz understood the importance of privacy. Turning to leave, she stopped as her boot made contact with a particularly fragile twig. _Oh, how cliché._

She cringed as she listened to Amity panic behind her: the book slamming closed and the rustling of fabric. She could feel Amity’s glare on her back before she even turned.

“Who– Oh. Luz,” Amity stopped, her energy dissipating as their eyes met.

“Hi,” Luz said, “Sorry, I didn’t want to intrude. I can leave–”

Luz couldn’t decipher the emotions that flicked across Amity’s face in that second. The witch gripped at her dress absently and looked away. 

“I would enjoy the company.” Luz forced the surprise off her face. This was new, but she shouldn’t be surprised. Amity was getting better, after all.

The clearing they were in was small and filled with short grass. The dirt under her shifted slightly and she wiggled. Amity scoots over to give her more space.

“So… what were you writing about?” Luz asked. Amity glanced at her before looking away.

“It’s been one hell of a night,” Amity said softly, “I just needed to get my thoughts in order before I go home.” Luz nodded. She didn’t really get it but she could try to understand. She had never met Amity’s parents but she had met her siblings. After the library fiasco, Luz was certain her family wasn’t exactly the “sit down and talk about our feelings” type of house if Amity felt the need to hide away all the time.

“I had fun. I mean, this has been the best night of my life– besides nearly succumbing the Boiling Isles to years of nightmare fuel, of course,” Luz corrected. Amity smiled at her, her mood seemingly lifted. It lasted for just a moment before the corners of her lips stretched too far and she was looking at the ground, frowning.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Luz asked softly, leaning forward into Amity’s vision. The witch took in a breath and grimaced.

“I’m fine! I just… I have a lot on my mind right now,” She stuttered. Luz leaned closer.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Amity shook her head, her eyes meeting the ground again.

Luz hated it. She hated how Amity’s back was bent forward and how her eyebrows drew shadows over her eyes. She hated how tight her hair tie looked against her head and how strands of it stuck out at strange angles, as if she hadn’t taken the time to fix it correctly.

Luz thought back to the dance they had shared just hours earlier. Amity had been happy then, all smiles and joy. Not once had she stopped smiling. _I want to see you smile like that again._

“Do you want to dance?” Luz blurted. Amity paused and then looked at her.

“...Dance?” Amity mumbled, astonished. Luz was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to explain herself.

“Well, yeah– I mean– It’s just that earlier you were so happy when we were dancing. At least, you looked happy,” Luz rambled, “And I know that we kind of got swept up with all the dancing and all that, so I couldn't really talk to you or hang out with you all that much, in fact, but I did really enjoy that dance – even if we were technically fighting for our lives during it,” Luz shook her head, “But now you’re not happy. But you were happy then. And I want to make you happy.”

Amity stared at her, her face a light shade of pink. Luz realized that she had said way too much, and her lips stretched into an awkward smile. 

“I’m talking too much, aren’t I?”

Amity broke out of her stare at that and she laughed. She shook her head at the human, an almost nervous smile resting across her lips. 

“No, of course not. I’d love to dance with you, Luz.”

Luz ignored the jump of her heart and stood up, wiping off any dirt that clung to her tutu-tux. Amity grabbed onto Luz’s outstretched hand and stood, doing the same to her dress.

“Shall we get started?” Luz questioned in a mock-regal voice. Amity gripped her hand like they did before, but Luz stopped, “Oh wait!” The witch looked at her confused and Luz pulled her phone out from a pocket, “Can’t dance with no music!”

“Luz, we were dancing without any music earlier.”

“Maybe not you. I had music playing in my head the entire time,” Luz beamed. She quickly swiped through her music, before tapping on her screen and setting her phone on top of Amity’s diary. A slow, but upbeat song played in the air, just loud enough for them to hear the music.

Luz rushed back to join Amity in the middle of the small clearing, gently taking her hand again. She rested her hand on her waist and took the lead. Cautiously, Luz started the dance and they clumsily fell into a rhythm. 

There’s a hesitance in the way that Amity steps, almost stumbling. Luz can’t tell if this is making her feel better at all, not with the way she’s doing her darnedest to avoid Luz’s eyes. There’s a blush on her cheeks and the crown sitting on her head twinkles under the dim light. Luz feels the need to touch her own as it sits on her forehead. Tonight had been wonderful for her because of Amity, and she wanted her to know that. 

Not wanting to break up the dance by using her hands, she gently rested her forehead against Amity’s. A soft clink sounded as they made contact and Amity’s step faltered. Luz leaned back, worried that she had crossed a boundary, but stopped when Amity leaned back. She had to stop herself from fidgeting her fingers against Amity's waist.

“Gosh, I had almost forgotten we had these. Tonight has been so chaotic,” Luz joked, locking eyes with Amity, who smiled sheepishly.

“I don’t think I could ever forget,” She mumbled under her breath, quiet enough that Luz knew she wouldn’t have heard it if they weren’t so close. Heat sprang to her cheeks and she forced herself to keep focus on the girl in front of her despite her arms becoming jelly. 

Amity’s hand was shaking in her grip, and sweating a little too. Luz knew that Amity wouldn’t force herself to do this just because she thought Luz thought she wanted to. Right? But even so, she didn’t seem to be having as great of a time as earlier. Her fingers drummed nervously against Amity’s side. Luz sighed and pulled a smile.

“This feels nothing like before, does it?” Amity’s grip tightened.

“No,” She said, a slight tremble in her throat, “I think it’s better.”

_Oh._

“Oh.” Luz said dumbly.

Amity stared at her, and Luz took the time to appreciate how her eyes shined with a question. The song ended and another started. Amity took a deep breath, looked down and opened her mouth.

“Listen, Luz, I–”

The music in the air cut off, replaced by the sound of chimes slamming against each other. Both looked at Luz's phone, startled.

The words “Mom” were on the screen, accompanied by a picture of Camilia smiling with Luz’s face just off camera. _Oh shoot._ Luz shot Amity an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I have to get that,” She let go of Amity and practically dove for her phone. She clicked the red ‘x’ and quickly sent her mom a text explaining that she was busy really couldn't talk right now. Naturally, her mother's response was instant and Luz could already hear the earful she was going to get later for hanging up.

She turns back to Amity, ready to ask to keep dancing, but stops when she sees Amity. The witch’s face was a bright red, her eyes even more conflicted than earlier. Her grip on her arm was tight and she shifted back and forth on her feet. Had Luz missed something? She racked her brain, but she couldn’t remember anything she might have said. Whatever happened, it ruined Amity’s mood and she had to help.

“Hey, Amity?” Amity’s eyes met hers and she stepped forward. Luz wrapped her in a tight hug as one last reminder that she’s having fun. “Do you maybe want to do this again someday?”

It took a moment, but the witch’s arms slowly wrapped around Luz’s back. Her fingers gently clutched onto the back of Luz’s jacket and she sighed into her shoulder.

“I’d love to.”

The moon slowly moved across the sky above them. Luz did her best to ignore the fingers rubbing gently at her back and focused on the person she was holding instead. 

She’d never actually gotten this close to another person before. Sure, Luz hugged Willow and Gus often and would gladly dance with them too if they were to ask. But Amity always felt different, a constant inch in the back of her ever since they had become friends. It wasn’t much but it was a constant.

 ~~Luz knew what a crush was~~.

Her phone buzzed against her pocket, and she did her best to ignore it. She leaned further into the embrace as she felt Amity clutch her back harder, burying her face in her shoulder. She couldn’t ignore the second buzz, though, and forced herself to pull away.

“I should probably go before I get in trouble. It’s getting late anyways.” Amity looked up and seemed shocked that the moon was no longer directly above them. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and covered a yawn.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I should probably go find my ride home before they do something embarrassing.” They both shared a laugh at that.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Amity continued, her voice hopeful.

“Of course. See you tomorrow,” Luz reassured. She watched Amity grab her diary off the ground and back out of the trees. The witch stopped to send a small wave over her shoulder and Luz returned it despite the girl already being gone.

With the witch gone, Luz looked down at her phone. The black screen reflected her flushed perspective and she watched it go darker at the realization that she’d been blus _hing the entire time._

Her hand hit her forehead and she groaned. The smile never dropped from her face, even as her phone began to ring in her hand. She answered the call without hesitation and brought it to her ear. She smiled through her mother's angry voice and said the first thing that came to her head.

“Mom, I’m in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed at all, I'm not exactly good when it comes to emotions and such, but that's what I'm hear for: Practice!
> 
> I'd love to add Camilia actually yelling at Luz in the last part, but I don't know Spanish nor do i feel comfortable using google translate. If anybody knows Spanish, I'd love to hear what you think she'd say


End file.
